Seule, ou presque
by Detective-Benson
Summary: Lors d'une nouvelle enquête, Olivia va découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille...
1. Chapter 1

Seule - Chapitre 1 : Incident

La dernière enquête de Stabler et Benson avait pourtant bien commencé et, très vite, le coupable fut identifié et localisé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un hangar à la poursuite de Mike Stone, qui avait déjà fait 3 victimes. Alors qu'Elliot était sur le point de le rattraper, il reçut un coup de couteau de Mike dans l'épaule. Ce qui aurait permit à ce dernier de continuer sa course. Mais il eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas car en entendant le cri de douleur de El, Olivia avait tiré sans réflé, la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer Mike. Elliot quant à lui - il avait perdu beaucoup de sang - avait été emmené à l'hôpital accompagné d'Olivia. Dans l'ambulance, Elliot avait voulu avoir des explications consernant l'acte de sa partenaire.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Liv ? murmura Elliot  
>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?<br>- Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi as-tu tiré sur Mike ?  
>- J'ai paniqué. J'ai entendu ton cri et...-sanglotant- Oh tu sais que je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée si tu étais..<br>- Olivia nous nous étions mis d'accord à ce sujet : Le boulot avant tout.  
>- Je le sais, mais.. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je suis désolée.<p>

_ Le téléphone d'Olivia sonna au moment où Elliot allait répondre_

- Benson  
>- Olivia, je crois que tu as des explications à me donner.<br>- Capitaine je..  
>- Non Olivia. Je t'attends dans mon bureau. Maintenant.<br>_ Et il raccrocha _

- Je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure  
>- Moi aussi.<p>

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'hopital, Olivia quitta Elliot à contre-coeur pour se rendre aux bureaux de L'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes. La porte du bureau de Cragen était entre-ouverte mais Olivia ne passa pas sa tête à l'intérieur comme elle aurait fait d'habitude, elle frappa comme si celle-ci était fermée. Car elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retarder ce moment.

- Entre Olivia. Assieds-toi.  
>- Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire.<br>- En effet, tu pourrais t'en douter.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolée capitaine, mais je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai pensé que celà aurait pu être plus grâve ou.. J'imagine que maintenant je vais être suspendue.<br>- Olivia Benson ! Voudrais-tu me laisser parler ? J'avais une enquête très importante à vous confier à toi et à Elliot. Maintenant il ne pourra pas travailler pendant plusieurs semaines..  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je n'ai pas fini ! Tu te chargeras quand même de cette enquête.  
>- Seule ?<br>- Oui seule, Fin sera à ta disposition si tu en as besoin.  
>- Très bien.<br>- Tiens, voilà le dossier.  
>- Merci, je le lis ce soir.<br>- Non. Il est 4 heure du matin, maintenant tu dors.  
>- D'accord, à demain.<br>- A demain, reposes-toi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant le trajet jusque chez elle ainsi que durant toute la nuit, Olivia ne cessa de penser à Elliot. Elle repensa aussi à ce que Cragen lui avait dit : Elle enquêtera seule. Biensûr, celà ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle travaillerait sans son partenaire, mais elle se sentait toujours mieux en sa compagnie. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Fin ou Munch, mais avec Elliot, c'était différent. Elle entretenait avec lui une relation très spéciale, bien plus forte qu'entre deux vulgaires collègues. Même dans les situations difficiles, si El était avec elle, elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait, elle savait que son partenaire ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Il le lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises, comme cette fois où elle avait reçu un coup de couteau dans la gorge et qu'il avait choisi d'aider sa partenaire plutôt que d'aller sauver un enfant. Cette affaire datant d'il y a quatre ans déjà, avait resurgit de sa mémoire quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait tiré de sang froid sur Mike.  
>Le lendemain, son réveil sonna à 7h30, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait dormi que trois petites heures, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Pour une fois, elle prit le temps de se servir un petit déjeuné. Tout en buvant son café, elle commença à lire le dossier que son capitaine lui avait confié la veille. En lisant le nom de la victime, elle ne pu retenir un cri. Elle relu pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée mais c'était bien "Benson" qu'elle vit sur la fiche qui mentionnait le nom des victimes. Tout à coup, son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Une foule de mauvais souvenirs revinrent se bousculer dans sa tête, et elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes.<br>Celà s'était passé deux ans au part-avant, dans les sous-sols de cette prison pour femmes qui était désormais devenue le lieu qui occupait les plus sombres souvenirs d'Olivia. C'est là qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même, là qu'elle avait connu le pire. Là-bas elle n'était plus l'inspecteur Benson, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle ne s'était même pas fait violer, car par chance Fin était arrivé à temps pour la retirer des griffes d'Harris, mais elle avait néanmoins subit un important traumatisme. Heureusement, avec l'aide qu'elle avait reçu, ces souvenirs s'étaient peu à peu estompés et avaient fini par disparaître entièrement de son esprit. A deux ans de son agression, elle vivait à nouveau comme avant et avait arrêté de se faire suivre par une psychologue. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, tout était revenu à la surface. Au moment où elle avait lu son nom sur la fiche destinée aux victimes, un nouvel élan de peur était né en elle. Elle était pourtant sûre que Harris finissait ses jours en prison. Elle ne pris pas le temps de finir son café, elle enfila sa veste et se dirigea tout de suite vers les bureaux de l'Unité Spéciale.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle ne s'arrêta même pas à son bureau et alla tout de suite frapper à la porte de son supérieur.

- Entrez.  
>- Bonjour capitaine.<br>- Bonjour Olivia. Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène dans mon bureau ?  
>- J'ai ouvert le dossier ce matin. Je ne comprends pas, je..<br>- Oui j'imagine que tu dois te poser des questions.  
>- Des questions ? Biensûr que je m'en pose ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?<br>- Olivia je te prie de parler plus calmement. Si tu me laisses parler je pourrai t'expliquer.  
>- Je vous écoute capitaine.<br>- Tu as sûrement lu " Benson " sur la fiche. Ce n'est pourtant pas de toi qu'il s'agit.  
>- Quoi ? Une autre Benson ?<br>- Non, elle fait partie de ta famille. A vrai dire, c'est ta soeur.  
>Olivia eu du mal à rester debout. Toutes ces émotions en si peu de temps, c'était bien trop.<br>- QUOI ? Je n'ai pas de soeur !  
>- Ah si je t'assure que tu en as une ! Et c'est notre victime !<br>- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Mon dieu j'ai 45 ans et on m'apprend aujourd'hui que j'ai une soeur et qu'elle a été victime de viol !  
>- Je vais t'expliquer. "Peu avant que tu sois conçue, ta mère a eu une aventure d'un soir avec un homme et elle est tombée enceinte. Biensûr, elle n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles du père. Elle a cependant décidé de garder son enfant, Rose Benson. Elle s'en est occupé pendant 3 ans, jusqu'à ce que tu naisses. Mais après son viol, ta mère était complètement traumatisée et ne s'occupait presque plus de sa fille. A 3 ans, un enfant a besoin de beaucoup d'amour et d'affection, et il a été décidé de lui retirer son enfant. Au début il n'était question qu'elle ne s'en sépare que quelques mois, mais quand tu es née, elle a complètement renié l'existence de Rose. Cette dernière a donc été éduquée dans une famille adoptive. Je sais que c'est dur, personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça."<br>Olivia tombait des nudes. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parlé de cette histoire, elle avait été complètement retenue à l'écart. Elle se posait une tonne de questions... Pourquoi n'était-elle au courant de rien ? Pourquoi sa soeur s'appelait toujours Benson et ne portait-elle pas le nom de sa famille adoptive ?  
>Après des minutes qui parurent être des heures Olivia reprit la parole :<br>- Je.. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je.. que je m'occupe de cette enquête..  
>- Je crois au contraire que tu es la meilleure personne pour t'en charger..<br>- Je ne crois..  
>- Et tu t'en chargeras !<br>- Mais cap..  
>- A plus tard Olivia, j'imagine que tu veux d'abord aller prendre des nouvelle d' Elliot.<br>- Oui, merci capitaine.

Encore sous le choc, Olivia sortît du bureau de Cragen et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle demanda la chambre d'Elliot Stabler. On lui indiqua la chambre 37, arrivée devant la porte elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Salut ..  
>- Ah salut.. Comment vas-tu ?<br>- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Non mais tu ne changeras jamais toi !  
>- Heuu oui, simple politesse.<br>- Mouais. Alors toi, ca va ?  
>- Baah je suis pas dans ma meilleure forme mais bon, ca va..<br>- Je comprends, j'espère que tu seras très vite rétabli, le bureau paraît vide sans toi !  
>- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Cragen a fait venir un remplaçant ?<br>- Non, je.. Je vais bosser seule en attendant ton retour.  
>- Seule ? Tu travailles sur quoi ?<br>- Heuu, à vrai dire, j'ai pas encore beaucoup travaillé ! Mais Cragen m'a confié un nouveau dossier.  
>- Et ?<br>- Oh non, je vais pas t'embêter avec le boulot maintenant, tu es au repos rappelle toi !  
>- Voyons Liv, tu sais bien que tu ne m'embêtes pas ! Tu as l'air tracassée.<br>- Non, non t'en fais pas.  
>- Olivia, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, dis moi ce que tu as.<br>- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. C'est juste.. ( la voix tremblante) La victime de mon enquête.. Elle est.. ma.. ma..ma soeur  
>- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une soeur !<br>- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'il y a une demi heure !  
>- ( silence )<br>- Je.. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve ma.. soeur.  
>- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien Liv.. Tu es la soeur que n'importe qui rêveraît d'avoir..<br>- Merci El, je reviens bientôt, c'est promis !  
>- A bientôt Liv.<br>- Oui à bientôt El !

En sortant de la chambre de son ami, Olivia se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, lui parler avait allégé son coeur. Maintenant, elle était prête à retrouver d'abord sa soeur puis l'ordure qui lui avait fait du mal.


End file.
